


Blue and Brown

by lili12004



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angels, Art Student Clary Fray, Clary Fray has her memories back, Doubt, F/M, Guilt, Jace Wayland Feels, Loneliness, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New York City, POV Clary Fray, POV Jace Wayland, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Shadowhunters 3.22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili12004/pseuds/lili12004
Summary: So I didn't like the way the writers left us with Clary and Jace. So I took it upon myself to write an alternate ending.xDI hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.This fic isn't proofread so my apologies if there are any spelling or grammatic mistakes.Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Love you.<3





	Blue and Brown

“It’s like I have these feelings and stories inside that are trying to surface but I can’t quite make ‘em out.”

 

And there was the pain again. The pain of having an untold story inside of you. However, the thing with this particular story was that even she, herself didn’t know it. It felt like she had a story, a whole life, living inside of her. Fighting its way to the surface but never succeeding. It felt agonizing to say the least. She knew there was the memory of something, someone, trying to surface.

 

But it never did. So, she painted the glimpses that sometimes succeeded to surface. Just colors blending into one another. Sometimes she would see wings, white ones and black ones. A snake, more like a whip? She could never tell for sure. However, there was one thing she could see, so clear that it almost hurt. Eyes.

 

The most breathtaking eyes she had ever seen in her whole life. They were always focused on her. Never on somebody else, always her. The problem was that whenever she saw those eyes she couldn’t look away. She felt captured. Blue and brown, blue and brown over and over. Not blinking, just staring. That’s why half of her sketchbook consisted of blue and brown, playing with each other. Sometimes she drew eyes, sometimes she just drew the colors. Either way it looked beautiful.

 

But it felt private to her. Intimate. She knew that it didn’t make any sense but what in her life did?  She couldn’t even make sense of her own life. Not knowing what happened, not knowing where her friends were when she found herself in the Central Park exactly one year ago.

 

She had to find Luke, which wasn’t easy to begin with. It felt like he tried to avoid her. She had to hear that her mom and Simon were dead. She felt so incredibly lost.

 

She couldn’t remember it how couldn’t she remember the death of her mother and her best friend? What about the funeral? So many thoughts were rushing through her mind that she just fainted.

 

One year later and she still hadn’t processed any of it. So here she was standing in a gallery, filled with her own art which even she herself didn’t understand, talking to some stranger about the untold story inside of her.

 

“So, the closest I can do is paint the feelings.”

 

“Well, whatever you’re doing, keep doing it.”

 

“Thank you, for coming.”

 

She was about to go and talk to an old lady who was standing in front of one of her first paintings she ever drew. She was about 8. “The boy in the tower”.

 

She did the first step towards her but then her world just stopped. It was like everyone in the room disappeared. Blue and brown, blue and brown over and over.

 

She lost herself in his eyes. _This isn’t possible. How is this possible?_ His gaze was so intense that she almost looked away but somehow, she couldn’t. She felt like she was glued to his eyes.

She had to talk to him. He was the key to the untold story she was carrying inside of her. She knew it. He would unlock everything.

 

She didn’t know what possessed her, but she walked towards him.

 

He looked startled. Scared, even. _Who are you?_

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to spook you.”

 

“You can see me?”

 

“Yeah, of course I can see you.”

 

He turned away from her and started to walk away, fast. _What was that?_

 

It felt like something in the back of her mind was pounding on a door. A locked door. There was something that wanted to break free.

 

And her only chance of breaking free was about to leave. She knew, that this was her only chance to unlock the story, her only chance of finding herself.

 

So, she ran.

 

“Hey! Hey, I’m talking to you!”

 

This was him; this was the person who she saw in her dreams every single night. The pair of eyes that seemed to follow her, everywhere she went. This was the one.

 

“Don’t I know you from somewhere?”

 

_Think, you have to think._

 

“No, I don’t think so.”

 

“No, I do. I definitely do, I…”

 

And then it clicked inside of her head. Charming smile, blonde hair, bold, arrogant, sarcastic and there was something else flashing inside her mind. A sentence that she had never heard before and didn’t know the meaning of either _animo propinquus in aeternum ultraque mortem._

 

Then there was a name.

 

“You’re Jace, right?”

 

Saying his name felt like _home_.

 

There was this smile, this beautiful, breathtaking smile. And she knew that this person, standing in front of her. He was the most important person in her story.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m Jace.”

 

And that sentence alone was filled with so much joy and relief that she couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Yeah? Um, I‘m Clary um…“

 

And then he chuckled, and Clary was certain that this was the person she was meant to spent the rest of her life with.

 

But there was still something blocking her from unlocking the story. The pounding on the door was now more like a banging. It got louder and louder the longer she looked at him.

 

It was almost unbearably loud when she spotted one of his tattoos on his neck that looked oddly familiar. _Heightened speed_. She wasn’t sure why she just thought of heightened speed but that’s what it was. Somehow that was the only logical meaning that she could come up with.

 

Clary reached out, trying to touch the tattoo. _Rune._

 

Her heart started to pound, and her pulse went up. The banging got so loud that she couldn’t even hear her own pulse anymore.

 

“What are these tattoos on your neck?”

 

Everything inside of her was running on adrenaline now and Clary didn’t even know why. The door inside of her mind burst open as soon as her hand touched his neck.

 

The memories started to flood back in. And the suddenly she was reliving all of them.

 

Everything that she learned, every little detail about the Shadow world. Everything she was forced to forget. Everybody she lost, every friend she gained. Every battle she fought.  

 

Jace. She remembered Jace. The one who was always by her side, the one person she trusted with her whole life. Jace, the one person she held onto when everything seemed to fall apart. He was her always.

 

She was standing inside of a white room with walls that looked like clouds. She was looking at a bright, way too bright, figure. Before she could even think about what was going on, she heard a voice.

_Clarissa Fairchild, you have payed your depth. Use your God-given power and intention to manifest blessings in your life._

 

Her eyes started to refocus. And there he was, waiting for her. Blue and brown, blue and brown.

 

Clary threw herself at him, kissing him with all that she had. She never wanted to let go. Jace melted against her. When she pulled away, they were both crying.

 

“I never thought I’d see you again Clary.” Jace was full out crying now. Clary almost never saw him cry. She realized how hard it must have been for him. Living without her.

 

Even without her memories Clary felt so lost and broken and uncomplete. She felt like she wasn’t herself. Clary couldn’t imagine how it must have been for Jace, living with his memories.

 

“I guess the angels can forgive” That made Jace laugh. And it was the most beautiful sound Clary ever heard.

 

“I love you, Jace.”

 

“Until the day I die and after that.”

 

She just stared into his eyes. The one thing that pulled her out of the darkness. Blue and brown.

**Author's Note:**

> So the sentence in Latin means Soulmate for eternity and after death.  
> And btw the sentence that Raziel says is actually a quote from the bible-spent some time looking for that one xD  
> Anyway I hope you liked this short fic. I'm thinking about writing a second chapter including a possible proposal...  
> What do you think? Leave your oppinion in the comments.<3


End file.
